


The Temp and the Receptionist

by Hapkido9061



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Dirty Talk, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Sort of implied office sex, Taek is the receptionist, Wonshik is the temp, office puns, wontaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: Wonsik falls for the cute coworker, TaekWoon, of his that sits across form his desk. Just his luck, TaekWoon's been falling for him even longer. Hitting it off was easier than either orginally thought, and dating was even better.





	The Temp and the Receptionist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross posting and editing stuff from my AFF account which I rarely use anymore to here, hope you like it :)

“And then he told me no! Could you believe that someone refused this face? This beautiful perfect face?” JaeHwan’s ranting drifted through the thin walls of the cubicles separating their desks. Wonsik sighed in annoyance. HongBin’s tinkling laugh could be heard, responding to whatever JaeHwan said happened last night as he was shopping for ingredients to make his mother a dinner when she came over at seven last night. This conversation was very detailed, and loud.

But as soon as JaeHwan took a breath to continue, HongBin most likely smiled and took the fight right out of him. No more words came from him and Wonsik silently thanked the HongBin. The younger’s honey smile and dimples seemed to have a calming effect on every person around.

Every tick of the clock seemed to draw Wonsik’s mind into an agrivated frenzy. The others were no help, either. He’d been at the office since eight this morning with his triple shot espresso in hand. He took another swig of coffee before turning to glare at his computer screen. The blinking space bar at the end of his report kept switching from being in time with the clock and out. It was infuriating.

And it was only ten in the morning.

Wonsik allowed himself a moment to be disheartened over his job before looking away from his computer screen. His fingers absentmindedly fiddled with an ink pen from his desk. Just over the top left corner, at a certain angle if he moved his chair about two feet in a backwards diagonal, Wonsik could see the most perfect sight.

TaekWoon.

The receptionist looked so serene while sitting at his own perfectly clean desk. It seemed unearthly that someone should look so statuesque while taking calls in the front of the room for their office. To be fair, they did work at the largest entertainment company in Korea; only, they did all the financial affairs and accounting instead of actually being involved with the music side of things.

The elder’s rolling chair looked much more fun to sit in than Wonsik’s own. Maybe he would share and they could sit together… with TaekWoon on his lap… Wonsik had to shake the thought out of his mind as his eye caught TaekWoon’s, the hint of a smile radiating from his lips. Wonsik blushed and tried to smile back, his obvious crush showing through.

“Still staring at pretty boy instead of working? You know, he’s going to catch you one of these times and report you to HR,” SangHyuk’s voice scared Wonsik, making him jump in his chair. He turned around to glare at his coworker, sensing the mocking tone in his words. “Besides, he’s just filing reports and crap. It’s not like that’s sexy or anything.”

Wonsik’s silence had SangHyuk losing composure and laughing out loud. All Wonsik could do was glare and accept the embarrassing truth. “No way, you seriously think filing is sexy? This is a new low Wonsik.”

“Shut up! He’s a gift sent from the heavens…” Wonsik trailed off as he plopped his head into his hands. His eyes trailed TaekWoon as he got up to grab a new pen from the other side of his desk. By this point, SangHyuk’s teasing didn’t have much of an effect on him. It’s happened so often he was desensitized.

“Wait. Hold up, I have a brilliant idea. Why don’t you go and… wait for it… talk to him for once,” SangHyuk deadpanned. The death glare Wonsik sent didn’t go unnoticed.

“I don’t feel like making a fool of myself. Besides, I’m only a temp. It’s not like I’m going to stay forever or be able to keep up with a long-distance relationship.”

“Wow. And here I thought I was the depressing one,” SangHyuk joked at Wonsik’s tone. “Besides, I deserve a medal for that incredible idea which you seem to have never even thought of. Might want to make your move fast, here comes Hakyeon.” Wonsik made a lunge to hit SangHyuk’s head, but the younger jumped back too quickly. He laughed, moving back to his own desk to get back to work. His words echoed through Wonsik’s mind. Maybe he should just go and talk to TaekWoon. It’s not like it’ll be the end of the world, right?

His eyes trailed to his direct superior, Hakyeon. He was talking about something seemingly interesting with TaekWoon as his attention was solely on the tanned man. By this point, all Wonsik wished for was a friendship with TaekWoon that was closer than his and Hakyeon’s. Not that he was jealous or anything, seeing how much Hakyeon made him laugh. Nope. Not at all.

“Hey TaekWoon,” Wonsik began, “you sign for all the deliveries that come. Would you sign for my heart? Please?”

 Nope.

Wonsik slammed his head down on his desk repeatedly. Whoever said practice made perfect obviously never met a love-struck Wonsik. A cheesy pickup line probably wouldn’t work on the receptionist. He’s bet that TaekWoon’s heard a million of them with how perfect his looks were. And don’t even get him started on the other’s laugh; Wonsik could come up with a million more lines based solely around it.

A buzzing from his phone had Wonsik sneaking it out of his pocket. SangHyuk’s name popped up along with a message informing that Wonsik he had to grow a pair otherwise SangHyuk would make sure he’d never have one again. Ah yes, their friendship was so true.

“Wonsik!” The shrill voice of his superior, Hakyeon, cut through the brooding silence of Wonsik’s thoughts. He’s had TaekWoon on his mind since day one of this job, and today was no different. “Get these done by lunch, I already have too much on my plate,” Hakyeon commanded gently, tossing a stack of papers on his desk. It was like a mother assigning her child more chores to do because she already had fifteen others to do. At least they were good friends, having a jerk as a boss was sometimes the worst thing in the world.

Sometimes, Wonsik absolutely hated being the lowly temp who only did grunt work and got everyone’s coffee. Being bossed around is not Wonsik’s image of the perfect job. But other days where TaekWoon would wear his dark sweaters and his bangs swept back from his face made the job bearable. Maybe someday, one day, Wonsik’s work day dreams would come true.

Maybe TaekWoon would let him to his cubicle of love. At least, that’s what it could be if they ever talked outside of the occasional small talk and exchanged glances.

That would never happen.

But the gears started turning in his head, confidence bubbling up in his body like a fire. It would never happen if Wonsik didn’t go over there, right now, and ask him out. In a second, Wonsik slid out from his desk where he’d been working for maybe ten minutes if you can’t the time it took for him to log in to his computer and made his way over to TaekWoon.

The receptionist looked up through his soft hair at Wonsik. Heat was already coming to the younger’s cheeks. There was no stopping now.

“Hey.” That’s it Wonsik! Keep going! You’re so slick there’s no way he’ll say no! “I’m Wonsik.”

“I know.” TaekWoon’s eyes glittered with amusement at Wonsik’s antics.

It was clear Wonsik was nervous, but he kept going. His tie felt too tight and his shoes too clunky. Oh well, SangHyuk didn’t subtlety motivate him in his odd way for nothing. He simply payed attention to how TaekWoon’s skin looked as soft as the sweater he was wearing and the list of names on the paper in front of this computer.

“You’re super cute and I’ll make all your fantasies my fiscal goal and I’ll fill your coffee cup with cream whenever you want if you let me because I know you hate black coffee. I’ll even make you an icon on the desktop of my soul!” Wonsik let out in one breath. The entire room was so silent that a pin dropped could be heard. Everyone was listening to Wonsik. SangHyuk coughed, striking up a random conversation with JaeHwan.

Soon enough, JaeHwan’s boisterous laugh, albeit slightly awkward, filled the room and the silence dissipated. Wonsik was still waiting for TaekWoon’s answer, his hope draining away with each second that passed. All along it’s been TaekWoon that he’s been dreaming of and now was his moment of truth.

They could finally have their own little cubicle of love at Wonsik’s desk.

Wonsik’s face fell as TaekWoon began to laugh. His dainty hand covered his open mouth.

“Oh Wonsik, you’re just a temporary hire.” Here it comes, the rejection. It would probably be kind though- TaekWoon could never be mean with his words. “But you somehow started an eternal fire burning in me.”

Wait- what?

“Do you know how many TPS reports I’ve seen you type? You always stick your tongue out of your mouth when you get stuck on spelling a word and it makes me feel all sorts of emotions I didn’t even know I had.” Wonsik’s face flushed at the sudden compliments from his long-time crush (seven months, he was not a good socializer- not with cute guys). He was positive that TaekWoon didn’t even know his name until three minutes ago, and here he was saying he watched him the same way that Wonsik did.

“You do the same to me,” Wonsik whispered. His answer was shy, much different from the loud and outgoing person he usually was with someone like SangHyuk or HongBin.

“And then you act like no one ever sees, but I always do. You caress those keyboard keys like nothing I’ve ever seen outside of my dreams.” A blush came to Wonsik’s face as he realized what TaekWoon must have been talking about. Who knew that both were unintentionally greasy and cheesy and lovey-dovey all at the same time?

“So… is that a yes to going out?”

“Yes.” God, TaekWoon’s smile could cure cancer and every sickness known to man. “Umm…”

“Dinner tonight at Spice? I can pay,” Wonsik suggested. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with TaekWoon now that he knew there was a legitimate chance for him. He wasn’t going to throw away his shot.

. . .

“You’re so suave, and handsome, and… what’s the word? Debonair,” TaekWoon said as he ran a hand down Wonsik’s side. Three months had passed by in the blink of an eye and here they were, still together and going on dates every other night it felt like. Wonsik had to laugh at TaekWoon’s sudden compliment, however. The younger was the absolute last thing from anything of those things.

TaekWoon leaned in to kiss Wonsik, but before things could get any more heated than that, a knock was heard on the door. The closet was suddenly filled with light and the smug face of JaeHwan with a Cheshire grin. The one and only place they could really be together in the office, and it was disturbed by someone who made the sound of a mosquito for fun. Lovely.

“Hakyeon told me to find you guys. Says people are tired of being put on hold since apparently our receptionist isn’t taking calls at the moment,” JaeHwan shoots a look at TaekWoon who blushes and looks down, “and our temp can’t finish the details of the partnership report Mr. Jeon needs at five thirty because he’s too busy playing solitaire on his computer.”

One good thing about JaeHwan was that he could make convincing excuse like no other.

“Is he mad? Coming to look for us?” Wonsik asked timidly. Hakyeon’s bad side was something he’s never seen, but heard of like it was an unspoken legend. It was not something he wanted to endure firsthand.

“SangHyuk’s keeping him occupied for the moment. For all he knows, you’re actually playing solitaire even though this isn’t 1987 and TaekWoon is in one of his ‘moods’.” JaeHwan made sure to accentuate ‘moods’ with air quotes; he narrowly missed a strike to his face. Sadly, TaekWoon’s fist just grazed his shoulder.

Wonsik sighed before pulling himself up against the wall. He reached a hand down and helped TaekWoon stand. They smoothed the wrinkles out of their clothes and brushed their untamed hair down. At least they could look somewhat presentable. JaeHwan shook his head before leaving the small closet to get back to his own work.

The two made their way out of the closet and to their respectable desks. Neither of them wanted to go back to doing real work. Maybe they could lie and say they were sick. Or Wonsik’s dog died. Something that would get sympathy from Hakyeon and let them off the hook. He and TaekWoon really did try and hide their love for each other, but the passion prevailed. It was just too much to see the older working so diligently across the room with full concentration on his face.

Wonsik sat down in his rolling chair with a sigh. Mr. Jeon’s report was half done on his computer screen; the impending 5:30 deadline hung over his present 4:45 mind like a shadow. Technically, his work day ended at five and he’d never had to stay after before. It was a fact he prided himself, even though it didn’t mean much. But to him, less work meant less stress which meant more sleep.

After finishing most of the report, Wonsik spared a glance towards the clock on the wall. It was five. As badly as he wanted to leave, Wonsik knew that he would have to live with JaeHwan laughing in his face about leaving to go home with HongBin. TaekWoon noticed his distress from his reception desk.

“You do know it’s not a crime to stay overtime, right?” TaekWoon sauntered over to Wonsik and leaned down so his chin was resting on the younger’s shoulder. He only grunted in response as he furiously typed at his keyboard. TaekWoon helped by giving little butterfly kisses along the back of Wonsik’s neck.

“Finally. I swear, if I didn’t get this done on time Hakyeon would’ve shot me,” the temp groaned. He hit the ‘send’ button, emailing Hakyeon so his boss could handle the rest of the report. TaekWoon still hung off his shoulder while waiting for them to leave to head over to Wonsik’s place. “This office has been so kind to me today,” Wonsik spoke sarcastically to the empty office, spare him and TaekWoon, “but my leave is long overdue. Thank you, and good night.”

The older had to keep his giggles in as Wonsik went to grab his overcoat from the rack. As he came back, Wonsik could see the beginnings of an idea come to life in TaekWoon’s mind as they stood near the door. All the lights but a few “always-on’s” were flicked off by Wonsik. Just as he was about to leave, a hand pulled him back.

“Wha-”

“You want to know what else is long overdue?” TaekWoon asked sweetly. He leaned in so close that Wonsik could feel his warm breath tickle his ear. “Our own partnership.” With that he shoved Wonsik down into the rolling chair at his desk and straddled him.

To say Wonsik was surprised was a dramatic understatement.

“So this is your cubicle of love, hmm?” TaekWoon couldn’t help but grin. Wonsik’s entire face went red at the stupid cheesy name he came up with that stuck. It was like gum on the bottom of his shoe. Gross and there for the rest of time.

The younger could tell that TaekWoon was about to say something else but effectively cut him off with his lips. They moved as one in perfect harmony. Their coats and bags were forgotten as they fell to the ground. Working at an office was sheer hell, but the little things like this made up for it.

“Open my spreadsheet like in Microsoft Excel,” TaekWoon moaned out. Wonsik blushed and continued to kiss him harder. His entire body felt like it was on fire from those few words.

Wait.

Why was he turned on by an office pickup line? A lame one, at that.

“I’m going to play your PowerPoint all night,” Wonsik retorted. Giving up on embarrassment, he realized that maybe- just maybe- this is what making out in an office does to a person. Especially one that has his unearthly attractive boyfriend sitting in his lap and clinging to him like he was the last person in the world.

The thought of poor Hakyeon walking in on them flitted through his mind. His boss would be effectively scarred and make them sanitize every surface with bleach.

But Wonsik forget any and all rational thought of what they were doing in Hakyeon’s office as he and TaekWoon were linked like two paper clips in their cubicle of love.

. . .

“Those please,” Wonsik told the florist. She smiled and grabbed the colors of gladiolus and rhododendron the man had gestured towards. She finished setting his bouquet, tying a shimmery silver ribbon around it to hold them all together. As Wonsik went up to pay for the flowers, he grabbed a simple vase to put them in.

The girl smiled a dimpled grin and quickly got Wonsik out of there before the major rush. It was obvious he was an office worker and the work day started soon. Glancing at his watch, Wonsik broke into a mad sprint to get to the office before TaekWoon normally did.

“Want to tell me why you’re all sweaty and have a bunch of flowers in your hands?” HongBin raised an eyebrow at Wonsik’s puffing figure. A lopsided grin came to his face and HongBin rolled his eyes. The question answered itself as the elevator doors dinged open. Within seconds, Wonsik was at TaekWoon’s desk to perfectly arrange the flowers to their maximum beauty potential. They were already the envy of everyone in sales what with their perfect relationship and all. This just made it even more so.

After he deemed it set up just right, Wonsik made his way to his own little desk and booted up his computer. While waiting for it to start, he checked the calendar hanging next the pictures of him and TaekWoon out on days on the wall. The month’s name was decorated with obnoxious pick and red swirls, the specific date even more so.

February 14th.

Valentine’s Day.

Right when he expected it, TaekWoon came in. His black bag swung at his side unenthusiastically as he flopped down in his chair. Wonsik let a laugh escape at the sight of an annoyed TaekWoon- probably from all the people on the subway he took every morning. JaeHwan walked in not much after. He fake gagged at the sight of the flowers. An office romance was sweeter than any of their coworkers wanted to admit.

Wonsik smirked as he thought of ways to make them give into the temptation and get together too. JaeHwan and HongBin sure did look pretty cozy with each other last company dinner.

It made his heart skip a few beats when TaekWoon’s eye caught the bouquet sitting on next to his telephone and keyboard.  The older leaned in and smelled the flowers, a soft smile creeping to his face. He instantly looked over to Wonsik before looking bashfully down. Wonsik kept watching form the top of his computer monitor as the little note he’d snuck in between the stems fluttered out.

TaekWoon reached down to pick it up. His mouth moved along as he read the words written. Based on his reaction, Wonsik could tell he read the cutesy side first. Now all that was left was for him to flip it over and read the other side. Once he did, the receptionist coughed loudly before grabbing the phone on his desk. The line on Wonsik’s own desk began ringing. Of course he picked it up without hesitation. What sort of person or employee would be calling him this early?

“Really?”

“Did you expect anything less, babe?” Wonsik laughed through the phone. The two didn’t break eye contact from across the room the whole time they talked.

“You’re so greasy.”

“You love me, don’t try to deny it!”

“Out of everything you could’ve written… it just had to be ‘I can transfer all of your phone calls directly to my pants’? That poor person that had to write that out for you.”

“Well… I can,” Wonsik purred. TaekWoon hung up right after. For the rest of the morning, for all the stolen glances, TaekWoon didn’t spare him a single word or passing comment like normal. It left an excited feeling in the pit of Wonsik’s stomach. Something big was going to happen and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

That something big came during the lunch break right as the temp was walking out the door with HongBin to meet with Hakyeon and go over their monthly reports.

“Wonsik, could you come here for a minute,” TaekWoon called out. HongBin looked back with Wonsik before shoving him back. A sniggered ‘go on, lover boy,’ left his mouth. The door swung shut with a resounding thud. It was just the two of them- JaeHwan was in Busan for business and SangHyuk was out sick with strep throat. Hearing him cough was not fun for anyone.

“What is it?”

“You have a phone call,” TaekWoon answered. Out of the corner of his eye, Wonsik saw how gently TaekWoon played with the phone cradle and the receiver in his hand. TaekWoon’s hand shudder as his fingers ran over the number pad.

“Oh, do I now?” Wonsik teased back, loving the excitement coursing through his veins. He knew exactly what TaekWoon was playing, and guess what? He could play just as good, maybe even better.

“You might want to take. They’re demanding a direct transfer somewhere only you know how to get into. Well, and me.” TaekWoon’s hand reached over from where it trailed on the phone to Wonsik’s lapel, straightening it out as the other gripped his muscular forearm. The faint outline of his tattoo could be seen through his white shirt’s rolled up sleeves. Fire erupted each place that Wonsik felt TaekWoon’s fingers run over his bare skin. His wrist, his arm, his neck, even his collarbone. Everything burning up like the fires of hell. “You want to know what I think we should do instead of silly phone calls?” TaekWoon purred.

“Hmm?” A grin crept onto Wonsik’s face as he helped TaekWoon out from behind his desk. The older of the two was now sitting on top of the counter with Wonsik standing between his legs. Every time he leant in for a kiss, Wonsik purposely pulled way. How he loved to feign innocence in front of his boyfriend.

“Let’s just give into this urge we’re both feeling. We can merge like a database.”

Wonsik considered the eyes of the normal shy and reserved receptionist. Something must have gotten into his water this morning to be so daring. Didn’t he always blush and hit people when they so much as got hugging? (JaeHwan didn’t count, he’s caught them so many times that it didn’t matter anymore… and he had the bruises to prove it.) Lunch wouldn’t be done for another half hour or so, leaving the two of them plenty of time to do whatever they wanted.

The younger finally gave in and stole a kiss from TaekWoon. One kiss led to another. And another. It led to so many that neither could even keep track. A soft hand made its way under Wonsik’s shirt and rubbed at the hardened muscles underneath. Wonsik leaned in and left traces of butterfly kisses all along his pale neck.

“God, I could fax you all day and night. It would feel so right to fax you next to the printer.”

“Then do it. Succumb to the corporate forces and employ all of the human resources you’ve got. I know how many times Hakyeon’s reported you to HR. After all, I’m the one that ends up being the messenger for your mess-ups.”

Wonsik broke away from the kiss to look at TaekWoon’s dancing eyes. His tongue darted out to nervously ick his bottom lip. HR was not a group consisted of friendly people, that was for sure. Well, Wonsik was now aware of one way to minorly kill his mood and make everything he does adorably awkward.

Luckily, TaekWoon caught on to the mistake he made. The younger wanted to shut himself in a box and bury it somewhere deep we he saw TaekWoon shrinking back into his shell. It wasn’t that bad, TaekWoon was just trying to make a joke about how much Wonsik got in trouble.

“Let’s go back to the wonderful, sexy, cubicle of love,” Wonsik murmured against TaekWoon’s lip. Hazelnut eyes stared up at his, all traces of the person from before gone. A spark of something came when he made fun of his own cheesy imagination, and it stayed. Thank God.

Maybe this Valentine’s Day wouldn’t turn out as bad as it could have been a minute ago.

“You know what I’m going to do?” Wonsik asked, a smirk forming. TaekWoon shook his head. He captured the corner of Wonsik’s mouth in his own.

“What?”

“I’m going to show you how much of an office ‘mate’ you are to me. And yes, before you ask, it’s more than Hyuk. If you’re feeling it, then maybe we can be like to sheet of paper and collate.”

That little spark with TaekWoon’s eyes lit back up at full force. Seriously, who else in their right mind other than Wonsik and his cute boyfriend get turned on by cheesy lines like that? Honestly, Wonsik could care less. There were worse and weirder things to be into. The worst that would happen to them was endless teasing from their friends and a stern talking to by Hakyeon about office romances and what lines shouldn’t be crossed. Like they hadn’t heard that one before.

Their lips reconnected as Wonsik lifted TaekWoon’ lithe body up with ease. He carried the older over to the former’s desk littered with assignments and an official resume. Being a temp was temporary, and they both knew he was going to eventually need to change positions.

However, being the accounting advisor that Hakyeon offered was a position that was permanent.

“We’ll make these fluorescent lights outshine the stars, baby.”

. . .

“I swear, you two can’t leave each other’s side for more than a minute. It’s a little disgusting,” HongBin groaned as he strolled back into the office forty minutes later. JaeHwan trailed behind with a pop in his hand. Obnoxious slurps came every few seconds and Wonsik couldn’t help but grimace at the sound.

“So you discuss us?”

“Shut it.”

As HongBin left to say hi to TaekWoon, Wonsik couldn’t help but blush as he leaned over the receptionist’s desk. Right next to the printer. TaekWoon kept up with a cheerful conversation. A glow seemed to radiate from both him and Wonsik.

“You know, I’d say the same about you and JaeHwannie,” Wonsik said. HongBin sputtered and stumbled to his own cubicle near Wonsik’s. Th other man, oblivious to the world around him, kept humming happily to some pop song as he woke up his computer.

“It’s not- it’s not the same thing! You two are linked like paper clips. Annoying as hell and impossible to separate. Me and JaeHwan are just friends.”

The blush over HongBin’s face was enough of a reaction for Wonsik as he turned back to his work. Now that he was thinking about it, they were paper clips. But that meant that JaeHwan and HongBin were Post-it notes. Definitely.

SangHyuk would get Hakyeon to notice him soon enough, then maybe he could join in on the wonderful analogies. Wonsik’s train of thought of shipping his friends together was lost as TaekWoon sneakily blew him a kiss. Wonsik was about to mimic the movement, but he felt a presence behind him.

“Did you get anything done today, Wonsik?” Hakyeon asked. A sickly, sweet smile hid the dark intent behind his words. Hakyeon could be terrifying when he wanted to be.

“Sort of…”

“Wonsik.”

“It’s Valentine’s day! Give me a break! All I’ve been thinking of is TaekWoon and I’s date tonight at the Waterfront on the other side of town.”

One look form Hakyeon and Wonsik was sighing. It was true that their date couldn’t get out of his mind.

“Actually, I did sir. I finished the reports on the marketing branch and the copies of file 85A were emailed to Mr. Choi’s section. And I made coffee?” Wonsik ended his sentence meekly. His entire demeanor withered under the intense gaze of Hakyeon. In a second, Hakyeon broke into a genuine smile and clapped a hand on his back. The older sent a soft smile to him before retreating into his office.

“Oh yeah, and Wonsik?” he called out over his back.

“Yeah?”

“You’re moving cubicles. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you and TaekWoon.” Wonsik deflated as he realized that meant he couldn’t send secret gazes at his boyfriend even more. It was only a matter of time before the others were fed up them. The man reached under his desk and pulled out a box, beginning to stuff all his office supplies into it. “You’re moving to JongDae’s old cubicle. He moved out of our department last week and it will give us more room if we take out yours and you just go to his. It’s for, you know, more room.” With that, Hakyeon shrugged and closed the door behind him on the way out.

JongDae’s desk was closer to TaekWoon’s.

In fact, SangHyuk always joked how it was like JongDae was sharing a cubicle with TaekWoon because they were so close.

Maybe Hakyeon wasn’t as stuck up as Wonsik originally thought…

It didn’t take long for Wonsik to move his belongings to his new desk. The whole while, TaekWoon kept a subtle eye on him. It wasn’t until Wonsik finally made himself comfortable that TaekWoon chose to say something about the new arrangement.

“We can be hole-punched and interwound together,” the older whispered.

“Spooning and spiral bound, if you want. I have extra books in my drawer,” Wonsik answered. They made sure to keep their voices underneath JaeHwan’s singing. It wasn’t hard.

“This can be the new cubicle of love. Our cubicle of love.”


End file.
